Music Tells the Truth
by orangekangaroo
Summary: A collection of songfics requested by the readers. Main pairings will be Spitfire, unless you request otherwise. Be creative so I can be creative. Music says what we can't. Some light language. Also, it should be pretty obvious that I don't own any of the songs I write with, or YOung Justice or any of its characters. All credit for the songs goes to the artist.
1. Postcard From Paris

**This is a new idea. I love music, and I love music/lyric fanfiction, and I am in a musical mood. They are awesome and fun to read. **

**Therefore, I figured that maybe those of you who enjoy music fics would like to help me. Also, this will help grease to wheels to finishing my other stories.  
**

**Leave songs in the comments and each week I will choose one song that I think would make the best story and write a completely original story for it. These will be an unrelated collection of songfics. If I miss a week, I will two the next week.  
**

**Any song is up for consideration: Pop, rock, jazz, ballad, country, and yes...even rap. I just need to be able to find the lyrics. If you're feeling adventurous, try opera or Broadway/Disney songs. You can also request pairings, my specialty is Spitfire and many will be spitfire. Before/post time-skip, whatever you want.  
**

**I have started this with a song I heard today at work that I really liked/heard a thousand times.  
**

**Song: Postcard From Paris by The Band Perry  
**

It's been six months since I broke up with Connor. He's quiet, and intense with the bluest eyes I've ever seen. Five months since I started dating La'gaan. He's sweet and funny.

_I remember when my heart caught the fever._  
_ You were standing all alone in the summer heat._  
_ I was with my boyfriend, my new boyfriend;_  
_ He was as sweet as he could be._  
_ But one look at you and I was through_  
_ My heart switched up on me._

Connor was walking down the beach, coming towards me and my new boyfriend. His bare chest was muscular and his lightly swinging arms conveyed a sense of nonchalance that only he seemed to be able to acheive. Those arms used to hold me like I was the most precious thing in the world to him. Connor's blue eyes swept the horizon like he was looking for someone. My heart flipped even as La'gaan tried to get my attention. Was it me?

_Like a postcard from Paris when I've seen the real thing._  
_ It's like finding out your diamond is from her old promise ring._  
_ A call back from your fortune teller, she read your cards upside down._  
_ The meanest thing you ever did is come around_  
_ And now, I'm ruined._

Cassie swooped in just as I was about to wave to Connor. Connor smiled that smile I used to think was reserved for me, and for some reason that made me really jealous. I used to be the only person that made him smile like that. Connor hugged Cassie and actually picked her up and swung her around while she giggled. That's when he saw me staring.

_ In the evening you can catch me daydreaming._  
_ Did that moment send you reeling just like me?_  
_ I should have gone over, right over._  
_ I should have never let you leave._  
_ But it's the never-knowing that keeps this going and drives me crazy._

He waved at me and so did Cassie, his arm was around her waist in an almost lazy way. I waved back as La'gaan glared at Connor. He was still wary of my ex, even though we broke up six months ago. Connor said something to me, and I guess I just mumbled something back as Connor turned and walked down the shore with his new girlfriend. Hand-in-hand, I might add.

_ Like a postcard from Paris when I've seen the real thing._  
_ It's like finding out your diamond is from her old promise ring._  
_ A call back from your fortune teller she read your cards upside down._  
_ The meanest thing you ever did is come around._

I watched them go, and all I could think of was how me and Connor broke up. The way he looked at me when he felt my mental invasion, the way his blue eyes actually teared up. He never cried. Ever. And I made him.

_ Just when I thought things were alright,_  
_ My eyes play tricks on my mind, yeah._  
_ Will I ever be satisfied cause all I ever seem to find is a..._

_ Postcard from Paris, when I need the real thing._

I thought I was over him. I really did. But I know better. I think La'gaan knows. Hell, I think the whole team knows. The only person that doesn't is Connor.

_ It's like finding out your diamond is from an old promise ring._  
_ A call back from your fortune teller she read your cards upside down._  
_ The meanest thing you ever did, the cruelest thing you ever did,_  
_ The meanest thing you ever did is come around._

I still love Connor.

_ I am ruined, yeah I'm ruined._  
_ Now I am ruined, yeah I'm ruined_

__**Leave a review, a song, or just say hi! To readers of my other stories...I love you for all your continued support.  
**

**~orangekangaroo  
**


	2. Check Yes Juliet

**For the next installment, I have chosen Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings. I love this song, and it is such a perfect Spitfire song I couldn't refuse. A big thanks to Sirens in the Water for the suggestion. If I didn't choose your song, don't be discouraged. It was a hard choice to make. Keep leaving songs for me! **

Artemis woke to the sound of knocking on her window, and it wasn't just the steady rain that had been falling since...no, she didn't want to think about that. She got out of bed and went to her bedroom window, which led to fire escape of her small apartment she shared with her mother. The first thing she noticed about the boy standing outside were his green eyes.

"Wally, what are you doing here?" Artemis hissed.

_Check yes Juliet_  
_ Are you with me? _  
_ Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_  
_ I won't go until you come outside. _

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Wally asked pitifully. Artemis rolled her eyes. Water was dripping off of the red hair peeking out from underneath his hoodie._  
_

"Why should I?" Artemis crossed her arms. "I thought I already said everything I needed to say." Her voice thankfully sounded more confident than she felt.

"You did. But I didn't." Wally shifted, trying unsuccessfully to shield himself from the pouring rain.

_ Check yes Juliet_  
_ Kill the limbo_  
_ I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_  
_ There's no turning back for us tonight._

Artemis sighed. "Now is not the best time. It's past midnight, and if my mom finds out..."

"I'll be quick." Wally shivered. It really was cold out there.

_ Lace up your shoes_  
_ Ay Oh Ay Ohhh_  
_ Here's how we do:_

"You said you can't date me because you're not sure if you're good enough." Artemis opened her mouth to protest, but Wally continued. "But that's total crap, and you know it."

"Wally,don't."

"No, it's my turn to talk now. Now you listen to me. You are not your father. You are stronger than that, and you are the only person who can't see that! You would give anything for the team, for us. And I know that no matter what happens, you will always be conflicted, but you will never be a villain again. And if you really want to give up being a hero, well, then I will too." Wally paused and waited for his words to sink in.

_ Run, baby, run_  
_ Don't ever look back._  
_ They'll tear us apart_  
_ If you give them the chance._  
_ Don't sell your heart._  
_ Don't say we're not meant to be._  
_ Run, baby, run._  
_ Forever will be _  
_ You and me._

"Wally, I..." Artemis felt herself choke up. No one had ever spoken to her like that. "How do you know so much about me?" She whispered.

_ Check yes Juliet_  
_ I'll be waiting_  
_ Wishing, wanting_  
_ Yours for the taking._  
_ Just sneak out _  
_ And don't tell a soul goodbye._

"I have spent the last six months trying to get you out of my head. Ever since we kissed on New Years, through the awkward time afterwards, and especially yesterday. The day you broke my heart." Wally pushed his worthless hood back.

"I'm sorry, Wally."

"And then I realized, you didn't break my heart. You broke yours." Wally leaned closer to the open window, bracing himself on the frame.

"I don't understand." Artemis pushed her long blonde hair behind her ear.

_ Check yes Juliet_  
_ Here's the countdown_  
_ 3... 2... 1... now fall in my arms now _  
_ They can change the locks_  
_ Don't let them change your mind_  
_ Lace up your shoes_  
_ Ah Oh Ah Ohhh_  
_ Here's how we do_

"It's not that hard to tell when you avoid somebody, Arty." He used his nickname for her, and her stomach flipped. "We were so happy on New Years. And as soon as your feet hit Earth again, you doubted yourself."

"Would you really...?" Artemis felt a tear roll down her cheek.

_ Run, baby, run_  
_ Don't ever look back_  
_ They'll tear us apart_  
_ If you give them the chance_  
_ Don't sell your heart_  
_ Don't say we are not meant to be_  
_ Run baby run_  
_ Forever we'll be _  
_ You and me_

"For babe, I'd give up anything. Being a hero is something I've always dreamed of." Wally held up a hand to stop Artemis again. "But if giving up the yellow Spandex means I get to see you everyday, then I'll gladly do it. If it means I can kiss you whenever I want, I'll do it." He waited for Artemis to say something. She didn't. He sighed. "I get it. I'll go, I've said everything I needed to say." He turned to leave. Artemis reached out and caught his sleeve.

_ We're flying through the night_  
_ We're flying through the night_  
_ Way up high, _  
_ The view from here is getting better with_  
_ You by my side_

"Well, I don't know about _whenever_ you want..." Artemis climbed outside and Wally steadied her. "But I guess you can kiss me now." Wally searched her eyes, and then grinned.

"I knew I was too good to resist," Wally said smugly, his normal personality shining through. But his eyes were filled with happiness.

"Shut up." Artemis smiled into her and Wally's kiss.

_ Run baby run_  
_ Don't ever look back_  
_ They'll tear us apart _  
_ If you give them the chance_  
_ Don't sell your heart_  
_ Don't say we are not meant to be_  
_ Run baby run_  
_ Forever will be... _

Artemis looked down at herself. Both her and Wally were soaking wet. "Come inside, you're soaking wet." He smiled and nodded. They climbed into her room and closed the window behind them. They were just in time. The wind picked up and the storm intensified.

"Well, I guess I'm staying the night." He smiled awkwardly. Artemis laughed at the sodden boy standing in her room.

"You need some dry clothes. Here..." Artemis dug around in her drawers and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt, which, ironically belonged to Wally. He had lent the to her once when her uniform was damaged at the Cave. She had never gotten around to giving them back on purpose. Wally shook his head good naturedly.

"I wondered where those were." Artemis turned around while he changed.

"Sorry." Artemis said. Wally placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. "It's late." Artemis said, and her cheeks blushed a fierce red.

"Then go to bed. I'll sleep on the floor." Wally kissed her forehead.

Paula Crock, Artemis's mother, turned in her wheelchair and quietly made her way back to her own room. She had heard the whole exchange, and while she didn't usually approve of her daughter having boys over in the middle of the night...Well, she just wanted Artemis to be happy, and she wouldn't force anyone outside in this weather. She'd bust them next time.

_ Run baby run_  
_ Don't ever look back_  
_ They'll tear us apart_  
_ If you give them the chance_  
_ Don't sell your heart_  
_ Don't say we are not meant to be_  
_ Run baby run_  
_ Forever will be _  
_ You and me_  
_ You and me_  
_ You and me_

__Artemis settled in bed as Wally settled on the floor. She smiled in the darkness, at the same time Wally smiled.

"Goodnight, Baywatch." She knew he hated that name, one she had called him since the day she met him.

"Don't call me that!" Wally said, laughing. "Goodnight, beautiful."

**I hope you enjoyed this songfic, I loved writing it. Leave a review, leave a song. Have a great week. :)**


End file.
